What Happened On The Cliff
by Rain2561
Summary: "Go jump off a cliff Leah." Paul said... So she did. Leah/OC


The forest between Forks Washington and La Push was peacefully quiet and uninterrupted, the only sounds heard in the area were birds chirping, and the slightest bristle of trees when the wind blew. The quiet was interrupted by about twenty horse sized wolves stampeding by.

It was the weekly run of the packs, taking place on a Friday. The younger wolves had just gotten out of school, ready for the summer. The older wolves had left their houses to greet the pups, congratulating them and seeking relief by their wolf forms.

Leah Clearwater was ahead of everyone as always, her little brother right behind her. She only communicating with her pack, even though when both packs ran together she could hear all of the wolf's thoughts. Her pack consisted of Seth Clearwater, her little brother, Jacob Black, her alpha, and Quil and Embry. Leah was the Beta of the pack, forcing the others in the pack to at least respect her. Unfortunately that didn't count for the Uley pack. Small insults were thrown at her because of her thoughts, which were so happy they were suspicious, but she ignored them as she got lost in the feeling of running. This was the only time Leah could seem peaceful, her mind completely blank of evil thoughts, and full of her happier things. Like for instance, how she was going to a university in New York in a few months and leaving the reservation behind. She couldn't believe it.

_We won't miss ya…_ Jared thought to himself, but quickly caught himself as Leah gave an irritated huff. She changed course, going towards the cliffs where she suggested a quick dive for everyone.

Seth bumped into her side, giving her an encouraging nod when she stopped in a clearing for a breather. She smiled a wolfy smile at him, sitting on her haunches and waiting for everyone else.

_Why'd you stop?_ Jacob asked her just as he broke through the trees. Leah inclined her head towards the sound of paws stomping against the forest floor.

_I figured we could phase and walk the rest of the way. It's too many people in my head._

Jacob smirked in head, and let his thoughts drift to Nessie.

Another reason she was happy to leave.

_Aw, Leah's got a crush Jakey._ Paul thought, finally catching up to them all. One by one, all of the wolves entered the clearing and sat down trying to catch their breath.

_Shut up Paul, stop digging through my head._ Leah snapped, laying down on her stomach and putting her head on her paws.

_So it's true?_ Quil continued to poke and prod her mind. Leah snapped her teeth as he came closer. He scrambled back.

_Of course not! I'm just sick of listening to thoughts about pedophile imprints._ Leah raised her eyebrows. Soon enough they were all arguing about who imprinted on who, and Leah just stood back and watched with a roll of her eyes. Sam stared at her with pity, and she ignored it as Jacob and Paul growled at each other with fierce expressions.

Leah jumped, alarmed as multiple pups ran into her tackling her playfully nipping at her ears and playing with her tail. They were all young, ranging around 12 to 14 and they loved Leah. They all thought of her as a motherly figure, opposed to Emily. It made Leah feel just a little special and smug.

Leah yipped, but played along. Her thoughts were calm and play full.

_What's **OW!** That for?!_ Leah hissed cheerfully. She turned her head towards Seth, who was watching with satisfaction as one of the pups pawed her left ear.

_How come you don't play with us like that?_ He asked watching the whole ordeal with jealous eyes. Leah rolled her own.

_Because Paul would get the wrong idea._ Leah yipped again and rose of her belly, the pups falling off her body.

_How would I get the wrong idea?_ Paul growled, stepping towards her threateningly. Leah snarled at him. He was too close. She fought to control her thoughts as she remembered just_ why_ he was too close.

_You're mind would make it into something sexual that's how. Back off._ Leah calmed down a bit as she backed slowly towards Seth.

_How would I make it into something sexual? I actually get off every once in a while, enough to be satisfied. How long has it been since you've had sex?_ Paul snickered, and so did Jared. Embry tried to hide his with a sneeze. Leah snorted.

_Last night actually. You want a play by play? I know you love to look at a guy's body._ Leah chuckled.

Unfortunately, Leah actually did start thinking about her one night stand the night before. She couldn't seem to control her thoughts, which scared her.

Leah worked as the bartender in one of the money bars in Seattle. Some nights she gave performances, singing and dancing and giving private dances. Sometimes she even had them pay her for sex. Once it was a female, but that's a different story. It was the only way she could get money she always told herself when she eyed the mirror in disgust every day.

Last night she had been getting ready for a performance backstage in the dressing room when a very attractive man in a suit gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. His name was Micheal, but he insisted on her calling him Mike. He was rich, with a nice car and a nice house. She followed him to his car, and they spent the night at his house before he drove her to her house afterwards. He'd treated her like princess all night too. He had pulled out his money, but Leah had stopped him. It just seemed... dirty to take money from this man. He had given her a wide smile, kissing her on the lips and cheeck one last time and slipping his number into her hand before he drove off. Leah tried to be ashamed, but it was hard. He seemed... special in a way.

She made sure Seth had money for himself every week since her mother had moved in with Charlie and Sue would somtimes forget to give him figured it's time to learn to take care of herself once she had gone off to college.

Silence echoed through the packs mind. Leah returned her gaze to the horizon, which was turning orange.

_You do that for of me?_ Seth whispered. Leah gave a curt nod, before getting angry. She really needed something right now…

What it was, she didn't know. She wasn't a junkie, she wouldn't do drugs even if she had to.

Leah forced her thoughts to go to a happy place, like the nice time she had with the guy she had spent her night with. He was very kind, and respected her and gave her as much pleasure as she gave him. Much more than any other human man had given her. Not that she had any other experience with any other species besides human. She wondered if she would ever call him again, and contemplated if she should when she got home... Micheal was her age only a year older at 23. He had dark green clever eyes, dark brown hair, smooth skin with a medium tone and a chiseled body. Not a bad size either... actually very, very nice... He had been gentle, touching her, and rough when she wanted it. Mike had even let her be in control for a change. Leah knew he was a regular person at the bar, coming in on Thursday and Saturday nights for a drink of beer and watching the games with his friends or completle strangers. Not that Leah had been watching, just analyzing and remembering.

_Why would you do that? Have you lost your ever non loving mind?! Wait... is that what you meant when you said you kissed a girl once before?!_ Jacob raged, breaking through her dreamy thoughts, barreling past Sam and hovering over Leah like an angry cloud. Leah just stared at him.

_Unlike you, Black, I refuse to live off someone else._ Leah replied coolly, reffering to how he lived off the Cullen's money and food and didn't take care of his own father anymore. She didn't say anything else as she trotted towards the cliffs. That's what she needed, an adrenaline rush. She was stopped by Sam Uley coming to a stop in front of her and nudging her roughly towards the others, putting her in the center of the group as they paced back and forth.

_We're not done yet._ He growled.

_Oh yeah, we are. It's none of your business what I do, besides, I quit last night because of the whole college thing. I can't hold a job across the country in case you didn't _notice. Leah thought snarkly, refusing to cower under the disapproving and angry stares of her pack mates.

_Why didn't you tell any of us? Or gotten a job **anywhere** else? _Seth demanded. Leah softened a bit when she spoke to her baby brother.

_Because there was no jobs available, and I wanted to have my own money for a change. I was sick- no, I **am **sick of getting allowance from mom when she doesn't even live with me anymore._

Seth stiffened, but let it go. The rest of the pack followed suit, giving Leah forgiving thoughts as long as she promised not to sell herself for sex anymore, and that served only to make Paul's blood boil.

_So that's it huh? This bitch here can get away from fucking any guy she likes as long as she gets paid, probably has a STD or two from going bareback since she can't have kids, (which is probably a good thing, considering what a God awful mother she would've been) and I get shit just because I imprinted on the Alpha's sister? Leah mopes and groans all around for months, taking out her anger on all of us except for some kids, and you give in and tell her you're sorry? Oh hell no._

Paul- Leah started, hurt evident in her thoughts, but he kept going.

_It's no wonder Sam didn't imprint on you. Emily's one of the best women ever, and so are all the imprints. The imprints are what the wolves need them to be too right? Well, I guess you can't be anybody's anyone unless it's a goddamn stripper. I can't wait to see you leave in a few months Clearwater, because Jared's right, we sure as hell won't miss you. **Go jump of a cliff.** _Paul muttered, disgusted at Leah. Her thoughts went completely scrambled, trying to process everything Paul just said. She contemplated this as she stared at the forest floor.

Killing her own dad. They say it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was and was never going to forgive herself.

Losing Sam. Second thing to make her phase in the first place.

Not having any there for her. No one cared to do it unless they had to.

No kids. Infertile because of the wolf.

No friends. Also because of the wolf.

No boyfriend. Hell, she'd settle for a fucking girlfriend if that's what it came down to.

Bound to the reservation. Not for long.

Being a giant dog. Hopefully not for long.

Hating her life in general. That wasn't going to end for a while.

It was then Leah realized she had nothing to live for. All of her emotions, the hurt and bitterness that was wedged inside her heart was unleashed on the pack, making them stagger. Leah just stood there, staring off into space as the worst kind of pain flashed on her face.

Jacob had seen the same expression on the same day he had ran away before Bella's wedding. He knew that this was Leah's breaking point, and the way her eyes were blank and emotionless, the way her fur bristled even though she wasn't angry, and they way her teeth were bared made Jacob nervous.

_You know what? I will._

With that Leah began running towards the cliffs as fast as she could go, the tree's flashing and animals flashing by her as she kept her my focused solely on her destination.

Death.

Leah ignored the packs pleas to not do it, to think about how many people would be hurt if she did this. Leah just rolled her eyes and told them, **'They'll get over it. It's like you said, you won't miss me.'** She laughed darkly.

The pack watched in horror as Leah leaped over the edge, phasing just before she hit the rocks.

* * *

**A/N: This came out of nowhere. It's like you get inspiration, and decide, hey, I'm going to write this. Part two will be up sometime soon, so keep checking in for it. It shall be a three shot.**

**REVEIW! Also, check out my other stories if you'd like :)**

**The more you reveiw the faster I update.**


End file.
